


Second Chances

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hell Hounds, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: No matter where, or what you were doing, you would always go when the Winchester's asked. Dean had a special place in your heart, even though he didn't know, and you would do anything for him. Even dying to save his life.





	1. Chapter 1

No matter what you were doing, or where you were, when the Winchester's called you for help, you answered. There had been many a case you had passed on, just so you could head out and help the Winchester's with whatever they needed. Be it research, or just an extra gun, they knew you would always be there for them, and you wanted to keep it that way.

That's why, when they called you this time, you hauled ass from Washington, meeting them at Bobby's house as soon as you could. It didn't matter that the vampire hadn't been taken care of, or the guy's whose number you threw away never got called. What mattered was the fact you would get to see your mossy green eyed hunter again. You would get to hear him say your name in that deep, throaty voice that sent pleasure coursing through your body. Even though he didn't realize it, your love for him was what made you drop everything and run to him, each and every time.

This time, they had told you over the phone, they were taking on the biggest bad there was. You had heard Lucifer was out. Hell, you even knew it was because of those two knuckleheads. They needed all hands on deck, and that included you.

Pulling into Bobby's messy junk yard, you realized it's been too long since you've been back here. Shutting the door of your old car, nothing fancy but it got you from place to place, you hooked your duffel bag over your shoulder, before knocking on the door. A familiar grizzled face, an ancient ball cap settled onto graying hair was the first thing you saw when the door was opened. "Y/N!" Bobby exclaimed, pushing it open and pulling you into a big hug. "It's been too long girl."

After he finally released you, Sam and Dean came into the room. Sam pulled you into another hug, thank you for coming so fast. Dean was the next one, and you closed your eyes, reveling in his touch, even though it was over too fast. You spotted Cas, Ellen and Jo behind the boys, and you rushed over to give them hugs as well. "This is like a family reunion!" You exclaimed. Jo had been one of your closest friends growing up, and you hadn't seen her in months. 

"Well, it's the family that's going to take down Lucifer." Dean announced, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge. Handing you one, he toasted you, before taking a long sip. 

The rest of the night was spent drinking, and talking. Forgetting about the fact that most of you could be dead in the morning. With a nice buzz, you stood off to the side, watching as Dean made his way back for another beer. Jo was there, and you watched with a sinking heart as he flirted with her. 

"You know it's the beer talking, right?" Sam asked, coming up beside you. "The man's crazy over you."

Watching as Dean walked away from Sam, you gave him a sad smile. "If he is, then why isn't he doing something about it tonight? It could very well be the end for us, so why not get the guts up to do something?"

Sam didn't have an answer for you. Leaving him and your beer behind, you went up to your spare bedroom, a room you were sharing with Jo. Crashing on the bed, you couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

_______________________________

The next morning, everyone was silent and serious, the impending job looming large over everyone. The large group split into two cars, with Bobby staying behind for support. Leaning down, you pressed a kiss to his cheek, giving him a small smile as you turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you later." He said, and you nodded, hoping it was true. 

Settling into the backseat of the Impala, you stayed silent as the scenery passed by. Dean had the radio turned on lightly, and Sam was busy reading a book. "Y/N, you know you didn't have to come with us, right?" Dean said suddenly, making you turn to look at him.

"Of course I did! This is huge Dean, and you needed all the help you could get!" You exclaimed.

Rubbing a hand over his mouth, he continued. "I know it's huge. And I know it's probably going to end bloody. I just wanted you to know that we wouldn't think any less of you if you wanted to back out."

You noticed Sam looking at his brother. You looked at Dean, wondering where this was coming from. "Dean, it's too late. I'm coming, and I'm helping."

Watching as his jaw clenched, he nodded, letting the silence take over once again. It wasn't much longer, Dean was pulling up to an empty town, with the other car right behind. Stepping out, you glanced around, wondering where everyone was. The silence was deafening and eerie, and you wanted nothing more than to head back to Bobby's. 

Cas quickly let you know the place was over run by Reapers before he took off, looking to find Lucifer. The rest of you started walking down the street, guns ready as you waited to be intercepted. 

"I don't like this." Sam muttered what all of you were thinking. As you came to an intersection, a woman stepped out of the shadows, smiling as she looked over all of you. "Sam, Dean, it's been a while." She announced.

"Meg?" Sam guessed, and she nodded, before patting the air beside her.

"And a couple of my friends. Lucifer knew you would be coming, sent me as the welcoming committee." She told you as you heard the snarling of hell hounds. Tensing up, you glanced at Dean who was glancing around frantically. None of you had been prepared for hell hounds. They were invisible, and harder than almost any other monster to kill. 

"Sick em." Meg said, the snarling and pawing growing louder as they came rushing your way. Getting off a shot or two, the group was quickly getting cornered with the hell hounds closing in. Shooting the one in front of you, you frantically glanced around. Jo was on the ground, holding on to her stomach, as her mom stood over her, shooting the air in front of her. Sam was fighting off another one, and Dean was heading for Meg when you saw the puddle in front of him shake as a hell hound ran straight towards him.

Dean!" You screamed, dropping your empty gun as you rushed towards him. He held up his own gun, but it was empty too. Staring down at the empty air, he waited to be torn apart by a hell hound once again. Throwing yourself in front of him, you screamed as it's teeth sank into your skin, dragging you back, away from Dean. Your cries frantic, you fought against it's hold, but it was too strong. With it's teeth dug into your shoulder, it clawed at your chest, it's long claws tearing through your flesh easily. 

In the background you heard a couple of shots, before the hell hound whimpered, releasing you from it's jaws of death. Reaching a shaky hand up, you felt your chest, your hand sticky with blood. The pain was immense, through your shoulder almost all the way down to your belly button, and you knew there was no way you were walking away from this one.

"Damn it Y/N!" Dean exclaimed, gently lifting you off the ground, his eyes huge with worry. Already feeling yourself fading away, you reached up with a weak hand, placing it on his cheek. "Dean, don't worry about me. Please, go!" 

"No, I won't let you be a hell hounds lunch." He promised, moving towards an open door, with Sam behind him, carrying Jo.

"Dean, I..." You started, your hand slipping from his cheek as your body gave up it's fight and you fell limp in his arms.

_______________________________________________________________

Around a Year and a Half later

Standing in the shadows, you watched something you thought you would never see. Dean, the man you had loved, was living a civilians life. He had a girlfriend, and maybe even a kid. A nine to five job, with a normal house. Hell, he even drove an old pick up now. He wasn't the Dean you remembered, the Dean you died for.

Part 2 will be coming!!


	2. Chapter 2

As you stood there, staring through the window, seeing everything you had always wished for, you felt a presence beside you. 

"Y/N." Sam said softly next to you. There was no surprise in his voice, or happiness to see you walking among the living once again. There was nothing but fact and acceptance in his tone, and the way he stood. Not looking at him, you continued to watch Dean pulling a woman into his arms, wondering why you're life had to be so different, so hard. Why you couldn't have had a little slice of that happiness before your life had been so rudely taken from you. 

"Sam, what happened? I come back to find Dean living an Apple pie life he always said he never wanted. You're standing here, not even shocked to be seeing me alive." You asked him, tearing your gaze away from the heart wrenching scene in front of you.

"Y/N, whatever you do, don't go see Dean. He's out of the life, and that's a good thing. If you come with me, I'll explain everything." He told you.

Looking back at the house once more, you felt a tear slip down your cheek as Dean leaned down, pulling the brunette woman into a kiss before pulling her up the stairs. Hardening your heart, you promised yourself you would never let your emotions get the better of you. "Okay." You told Sam, following him through the pitch black night, towards a new start.

That had been months ago, and now you found yourself with a new group of people. Falling back into hunting had been surprisingly easy. Throwing yourself head first into hunting helped heal the hole in your heart. It also helped you forget the long, horrible years you had been stuck down in hell, waiting for something, anybody to try to save you.

Sam had introduced you to his family, a family that you hadn't even known existed. His grandfather, Samuel, back from beyond the grave, just like you and Sam. Cousins, that you didn't trust, helped with cases off and on. 

It felt weird, being back here, and not being tortured by some Demon each and every day. Many times you felt yourself looking over your shoulder, thinking this was all just a dream and they would be coming for you any moment. It never happened, but you couldn't push the thought far out of your mind.

Sam, while he had been there for you, helping you get used to hunting again, wasn't the man you remembered. No longer was there the kindness, and compassion. He hunted with a scary seriousness, not caring who, or what got in his way as long as the job was done. The last case you had walked away with a broken arm, thanks to him and his lack of concerns as you almost became werewolf meat.

Now you were stuck back at their little shack on the outside of town, sitting with the annoying cousins. Samuel was gone, and you were grateful for that. He was too overbearing, too full of himself, and you didn't trust him and the real reason he came back. While you had no clue who brought you back, or why, you had a feeling Samuel did, and he wasn't releasing any information.

Sam had gone off also, no word or explanation, much like he usually did. Nursing your sore shoulder, you stayed off to the side, away from the other hunters as you skimmed through a book. But your mind wasn't on it, but the fact that you were only one town over from Dean. You hadn't seen him since that night, but he still crossed your mind, and you wondered what he was up to. If he had married that woman, and they were starting a family of their own. If they were happy, if he liked having a job that wasn't bloody.

So lost in your maudlin thoughts, you didn't hear the squeak of the shack's front door. Footsteps sounded on the rough wooden floor, and two bodies came around the corner. Glancing up, your jaw dropped as you Sam with someone you never thought you would see again. Dean looked different, but good. His clothing style was still the same, but the green flannel shirt was tucked into a pair of worn but form fitting jeans. His feet were encased in his usual pair of work boots, and he looked good. Better than he good, he looked amazing, and you wanted to rush over and throw yourself in his arms. But you made yourself stay, waiting for what he had to say.

His gaze raked over the small and rustic cabin, over the guns and ammunition, the books and sleeping bags thrown on the floor. Rounding the rest of the room, you could tell the moment they landed on you. Stopping immediately, the pupils grew wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Y/N?" He breathed out, reaching towards you, before stopping himself like you were a mirage and his touch would ruin you.

"Hi Dean." You answered, hating the fact that your heart was pounding, and your mouth was parched. This man had forgotten all about you, had probably never even mourned your death. 

"I thought you...I watched you... the hellhounds...." He sputtered, unable to form a complete sentence before he strode over, his long legs eating up the dust covered floor before he was pulling you up, into his arms.

Being in his arms is what kept you sane during your time in Hell. Each and every day you were flayed bloody on the rack, you would close your eyes, imagining what this felt like, wishing you could feel it at least one more time.

"Y/N, I couldn't handle it when you died." He told you, his arms still wrapped tightly around you. "Having you in my arms, and not being able to do anything. Knowing I never got a chance to tell you... It's been haunting my nightmares ever since."

Wishing you could stay in his arms forever, you pulled back. "Do you know what haunts my nightmares? Being stuck in hell for years and years! Every time I closed my eyes, I could picture the torture they would inflict, the pain they caused. And then, it changed to something worse. Do you know what that was Dean?"

Confused, he shook his head, as tears poured down your cheeks. But you couldn't stop yourself now. "Worse than the nightmares of hell were seeing you with your arms around that woman, your lips pressed to hers. I know we never had a relationship before I died saving you, but I loved you! And as soon as I'm gone, you run off to find some other woman. I knew you didn't love me, but it still hurts!"

Rushing out of the room, you ran past Sam's new dodge, not stopping until you came to the small creek behind the shack. You knew you hadn't been fair to Dean, but you couldn't help it. All of the emotions you had kept bottled up for so long had come spilling out, and you had no control over them. It wasn't Dean's fault that he hadn't loved you, but it still hurt, all this time later.

Sniffling, you tossed a rock into the water, just as you heard someone coming to join you. You watched as Dean sat down next to you, not saying anything for a moment. Glancing at him, you noticed the pain and the guilt in his eyes, the way he nervously ran his hand over his mouth.

"Y/N, I'm going to tell you something, and I just want you to listen. Then you can yell, or hit me all you want afterwards." He asked, and you nodded.

"Not to sound cliche, but I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. There you were, in your ripped jeans and AC/DC shirt, fighting off all those vampires. Your hair was in a long braid down your back, and you looked brave and beautiful. When you continued helping us out, Sam encouraged me to tell you how I felt, but I never could find the right time."

"Not even when we knew there was a good probability of us dying?" You blurted out.

"Even then. I wasn't sure a girl as amazing as you would even think twice about a guy like me. I was damaged goods, and you deserved better. Then, when you were dying in my arms, I wished I hold told you then. Each and every day I berate myself for not saying those words, letting you know how I felt before you slipped away from me."

"But now? You're with Lisa. You love her, I saw it." You told him, and he glanced up at you, narrowing his eyes. "When I came back, the first thing I did was come looking for you. You were always my rock, Dean, and I needed that so badly. I was so broken and scared."

"Damn it." He muttered, rubbing his mouth again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Where were you? A soul has good as yours should have been in Heaven."

Shaking your head, you watched as the truth settled over him. "No." He whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek for you.

"I guess because I was a hunter, they pulled me down to hell. I spent so much time down there, I lost track of how long it was. But one thought kept me going, from turning into the monster they wanted me to become. And that thought was you. But I'm not going to pull you away from your new life. I'll survive."

Starting to get up, you stopped when his callused hand wrapped around your smooth wrist. "Y/N please..."

"Dean, you're happy now. I can't mess that up." You said softly, but he stood up, pulling you into his arms.

"Lisa was just a replacement. Something I promised Sam I would try. But it's not working out. Do you know why?" He asked, and you shook your head. "She's not you. Every time I kiss her, or pull her into my arms, I think of you, wish she was you. And now that I know you're back, I can't go back to her."

Feeling a spark of hope, you tilted your head up, seeing love shining in his mossy green eyes. "Are you sure? Because you got out of the life Dean. And I'm not sure that will ever happen to me. I don't want you coming to me just because you think it's the right thing to do."

Cupping your cheek, he angled his head down, brushing his lips so softly against yours you weren't sure they touched at all. "I'm sure. You're the one, you've always been the one." He whispered, before pulling you tightly to him, his lips connecting with yours.


End file.
